


Nameless

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack Pairings, F/M, Spying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naomi had an interesting private life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nameless

Title: Nameless  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Pairing: Alastair/Dean  
Words: 433  
Genre: Drama  
Summary: Naomi had an interesting private life.   
Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.  
A/N: Crack pairing. Not to be taken seriously. Partially inspired by the series Sanctuary's Helen Magnus and John Druitt.

 

 

Spying was a habit that was not encouraged. It was troublesome, wicked, and wrong. In spite of that, Naomi just couldn't resist. Not that anyone took any notice of her extracurricular activities. Somehow, someway, she was always been able to slip under the radar. How fortunate. Perhaps God had created her to be so.

While most of her fellow celestial family couldn't resist peeking in on earth, Naomi couldn't resist being curious about another place where even she was barred from entering at all costs.

Hell.

Then again, Naomi had always had a different perceptive than the others.

Although, she couldn't stand the sight of the forsaken realm for very long at first. In the beginning, the atrocities committed down below had turned her stomach and had bruised her soul as it would to any angel. However, she stubbornly refused to fall prey to her own cowardice. So, instead, she forced herself to build a tolerance in the hopes that she could possess a better understanding of the evil that was their shared duty to defeat.

But, she never expected what would happen in the process. There was another reason to watch; a reason that would remain private. A reason that bordered on sin.

Through the flames, she sometimes would glimpse his hulking figure. As always, Naomi would watch in fascination, and her righteous anger would applaud in approval as he ripped and shredded through the damned. She didn't know his name, but she knew that he was in charge. She instantly saw that he deserved the position. She had never seen a cruel bastard like him before.

Naomi admired how he could turn those that had been marked as monsters in life into little wailing children. It was... interesting to observe. Some would say arousing if Naomi had more insight the emotional sphere. She coughed discreetly and crossed her legs under the desk as she was starting to feel rather warm.

No, not warmth. It was a fever. A sizzle of power. It served as a reminder that there was so much more for her race to do. For her to accomplish. Straying from the path of goodness bore consequences, and she would personally provide guidance to anyone who became lost.

In the end, she knew that had to give up this nasty habit lest her superiors found out. Not that her superiors acknowledged her presence more than what was needed for her position. Typical.

But, perhaps the time would come when Heaven would need an executioner. Until then, Naomi could only take notes.

However, Naomi did wonder what his name was...


End file.
